


fly the ol' varsity colors

by qwertyuiop678



Series: english hubert, socal ferdinand [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Bottom Hubert von Vestra, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Ferdinand von Aegir's Varsity Jacket, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Strap-Ons, Strength Kink, Teasing, The Porn Is the Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, but only a pinch for flavor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertyuiop678/pseuds/qwertyuiop678
Summary: About a decade after graduating together, Hubert and Ferdinand have moved back to California for Hubert's new professorship and to rejoin the rest of the Black Eagles in San Francisco. While unpacking, Hubert finds some memorabilia from their alma mater.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: english hubert, socal ferdinand [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028565
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @vanvii for your encouragement, as always, and to [@featherhearted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherhearted/pseuds/featherhearted) for your insightful beta and edits!

Ferdinand yawned, turning to check her phone for the time. 11:23PM, it read. She must have gotten caught up in Bernadetta’s latest novel – it had been just past dinnertime when she started. Ferdinand slipped in a bookmark to hold her place and set it to the side, stretching luxuriously.

“Hubert,” Ferdinand called, around a second, stronger yawn that threatened to split her jaw wide open. “Are you quite alright? We have plenty of time to unpack, there’s really no rush to get it all done tonight.”

“I will be along in a moment,” came Hubert’s slightly muffled voice. “No need to worry. Get comfortable, my sweet, I’ll be there.”

Ferdinand frowned, mystified. What could possibly be keeping her? Ferdinand could hear Hubert’s quiet footsteps puttering around again, so she supposed she would find out soon enough.

By the time Ferdinand was finishing up with her evening skincare routine, Hubert was done with whatever business had kept her.

“I found an old box of your things from college,” Hubert said, just out of sight.

“Oh? Anything interesting?” Ferdinand tried to remember what she had put in there. A few assigned readings she hadn’t been able to sell? Forgotten dorm room knick-knacks? Assorted mechanical pencils?

Hubert laughed, her lovely low chuckle that always sent shivers down Ferdinand’s spine. “Mm, well, you can be the judge of that,” she said. “Come see.”

Ferdinand screwed the lid back on her tube of eye cream just a smidge faster. Deep chuckles formed the basic currency of Hubert’s amusement, but to mistake this one as pedestrian because of that was an amateur’s mistake. Once, such a laugh might have carried a distinct air of mockery and the quickening of Ferdinand’s pulse might have been from fear or annoyance. Now it heralded only wanting, pooled anticipation and desire in Ferdinand’s core like warm honey.

That laugh was also all the warning Ferdinand got before she crossed the threshold.

She was suddenly _very_ awake despite the late hour. “Is that—?” Face burning under her hands, Ferdinand peeked between her fingers only to squeeze her eyes shut again. “Hubert!”

Hubert laughed again. She was—Ferdinand’s brain was still struggling to catch up, trying to process the sight of Hubert reclining against their bed, wearing Ferdinand’s old varsity jacket and absolutely nothing else. It was a little too big in the shoulders and a little too short in the sleeves, but it was doing something to Ferdinand to see Hubert’s beautiful lithe form cloaked in the bulky garment that had accompanied her on so many long bus rides and cold nights.

Hubert made a show of burying her nose in the collar and inhaling deeply. “It still smells like you,” she said, with a sultry smile.

“D-does it?” Ferdinand stammered, kicking herself for the inanity. Her face had to be bright red, why was none of that blood making itself useful in her brain? Hubert got up and took Ferdinand’s hands, wordlessly directing her to sit on the edge of the mattress.

Ferdinand went easily. Who wouldn’t, with such a guide?

Hubert planted a knee on the bed next to Ferdinand. She was clearly enjoying Ferdinand’s discomposure, which was only increasing with the proximity. “Mmhm,” she murmured, cradling Ferdinand’s face in her hands and leaning in for a brief kiss. “It’s a good smell.” She did not elaborate further, instead making herself comfortable on Ferdinand’s lap.

Still stunned beyond words, Ferdinand found her hands had settled on Hubert’s waist by pure instinct. Her eyes were fixed to the expanse of Hubert’s pale torso, the divot of her narrow violin-hips, the valley between her small breasts, the column of her throat. Swallowing hard, Ferdinand tore her gaze upwards and found herself rendered breathless all over again by the sparkle of affection and amusement in Hubert’s eyes.

“Have I really caught you so off guard?” Hubert teased, clearly still laughing at Ferdinand even as she pressed Ferdinand’s back to the mattress. “You haven’t been so speechless since the first time I asked you out.”

“Well, can you blame me?” Ferdinand stroked her thumbs absently over the jut of Hubert’s pelvis. “You are a vision on a normal day; tonight, you are something else altogether.”

Hubert smiled and dipped down to kiss Ferdinand. The contrast of soft cloth and Hubert’s bare skin against the cold, metal buttons sent a delicious shiver up Ferdinand’s spine. This time, as their mouths slid together, languid, Ferdinand nipped slightly at Hubert’s lower lip.

She made a soft sound in response, melting sweetly into Ferdinand’s embrace. Ferdinand moved her hands from Hubert’s hips to caress the length of her spine underneath the jacket and hold her close, sighing as their tongues met, lapping gently.

Cool fingers were picking idly at the hem of Ferdinand’s sleep shirt, Ferdinand’s cue to break the kiss on a gasp so that she could pull off the offending garment and toss it somewhere to the side. Hubert rewarded her by giving her breast a gentle squeeze, graceful fingers kneading unhurried. “I have to ask,” Ferdinand panted, curiosity still pricking through the growing haze of arousal as Hubert started to toy with her nipples, “what brought this on?”

“Call it a burst of inspiration,” Hubert murmured, nibbling over the lobe of Ferdinand’s ear before biting and tugging, the slight dash of pain only enhancing the pleasure. “A flight of spontaneity, even.”

Ferdinand snorted. “I would believe that if you had done literally anything without extensive forethought in our entire lives, my darling.”

She gently detached Hubert from where she was sucking another mark under the corner of her jaw, ignoring Hubert’s annoyed exhale. “Control freak,” she teased, and sat up to kiss Hubert again, pacifying the retort on her lips with tongue and teeth.

“You married this control freak,” Hubert grumbled when they parted for air. The effectiveness of the glare was reduced somewhat by her kiss-swollen lips and the fact that she was – and Ferdinand could not emphasize this enough – naked in Ferdinand’s lap except for an old Black Eagles varsity jacket.

Ferdinand laughed and leaned in to press kisses to her neck in turn, some chaste and teasing, some altogether not. “That’s true,” she murmured, lips busy with paying devoted tribute to Hubert’s marble throat. “And I love her very dearly.”

Hubert hummed contentedly as Ferdinand pulled her closer, one arm about her waist and the opposite hand combing black curls away from her usually hidden eye. “Now,” Ferdinand sighed, “will you tell me more?”

“You’ll have to work harder for it than that,” Hubert informed her, arms draping coy around Ferdinand’s shoulders.

Ferdinand rolled her eyes, smiling, and buried her face into the crook of Hubert’s neck to taste the sweat gathering in the dip of her collarbone. She pushed back one flap of the jacket to caress Hubert’s breast, relishing the silken softness. “I have a guess,” she said, massaging the nipple into a stiff peak before closing her lips around it and sucking until Hubert whimpered, shivering in place.

“Let’s hear it,” Hubert gasped, as Ferdinand switched to the other side, using her hands to tease where her mouth could not. “What’s your theory, von Aegir?”

Ferdinand let go with a deliberately loud smack, admiring how Hubert’s pretty pink flush intensified at the sound. “I think,” she said, sliding her hands over Hubert’s rear to guide her into a slow and steady roll against Ferdinand’s thighs, “that maybe this is an older fantasy than you’re willing to admit, and that finding my college things was merely a convenient opportunity to execute a scheme some years in the making. Am I right, or am I right, von Vestra?”

Hubert tugged at the hair at Ferdinand’s nape in response. Ferdinand’s eyelids fluttered and an involuntary moan spilled from her lips. “Cheeky. But a good guess.”

“Oh, do not be so coy. Tell me more,” Ferdinand said, teasing over Hubert’s mound in retaliation. There was a distinct wet spot forming on her pajama bottoms, but that was hardly something Ferdinand minded, not when Hubert was looking at her with heavy-lidded eyes hazy with lust. “I do so love it when you admit that I am right.”

“Hmm, well, you remember how often you wore this jacket. Especially in our first year.”

Ferdinand made an assenting noise against Hubert’s sharp collarbones, ghosting light touches over Hubert’s clit to watch her squirm. Her own cunt throbbed sympathetically, but she wanted to hear Hubert’s thoughts even more than she wanted to get herself off on Hubert’s lovely lean thighs. She settled for mouthing wetly at the base of Hubert’s throat, drinking in the sound of those breathy little gasps, and for running her free hand along the soft skin of Hubert’s inner thigh.

Hubert’s hands, buried in her hair, pulled hard, dragging another moan out of her. “Let me finish.”

“Alright, alright,” Ferdinand groused, mouth having been so cruelly pulled from Hubert’s skin. “But I did branch out after that.”

“Yes, to my immense relief.” Hubert sighed, lifting her hips slightly so that Ferdinand could slip a finger through her folds to transfer some of the wetness to her clit. “You were so aggravating with your smile and your distracting hair and obnoxious accent. And that godforsaken varsity jacket you wore no matter the occasion. I couldn’t ge-get enough—Ferdi _nand!”_

Ferdinand massaged Hubert’s g-spot again, more firmly this time. If Hubert wasn’t going to let go of her hair, then Ferdinand was hardly going to make this easy. “Keep going,” Ferdinand grinned, watching Hubert’s head roll back as she rocked harder atop the finger newly inserted into her cunt.

Hubert had to take several moments to collect herself, biting her lip to stifle a moan as Ferdinand added a second finger. “Oh, to hell with you,” she muttered under her breath. “You are having entirely too much fun.”

“Can you blame me? It’s not every day my gorgeous, beloved wife walks into the bedroom, wearing nothing but my old varsity jacket, to climb into my lap and tell me about how badly she’s been wanting to get railed in it for the past eight years.”

Hubert scowled a little and smacked Ferdinand’s shoulder as she chuckled. “Presumptuous! I haven’t even told you what I want.”

With herculean effort, Ferdinand managed to restrain her laughter to a grin. “I apologize sincerely for the interruption,” she said, going back to massaging Hubert’s breasts. She pinched a dusky pink nipple as her other hand kept working slowly at Hubert’s cunt. “Pray continue. What did you picture?”

Hubert seemed to be having some trouble forming coherent sentences now, lips moving wordlessly as she panted, open-mouthed. Ferdinand discreetly rubbed her thighs together, trying to stave off her own arousal and only succeeding in stoking it. Seeing Hubert so thoroughly undone, knowing that she could make Hubert’s clever mind stutter and fall apart with the same ease that Hubert took her to pieces always sent a heady rush racing through Ferdinand’s blood, power and tenderness in equal measure.

Ferdinand gently jostled her shoulder where Hubert had brought her forehead to rest, breathy noises puffing against Ferdinand’s collarbone. “Hubert,” she called, softly, and slowed the motion of her fingers in Hubert’s cunt.

Hubert hissed a little as the stimulation lessened. She seemed to finally pull together the presence of mind to speak, lifting her head and blinking a few times. Her hips twitched minutely, as though chasing Ferdinand’s fingers, before she mastered herself in full. “Well,” she began, swallowing once, “I thought about it at some length, as you surmised. But— _ah_ —I could never quite decide what I wanted in the end – whether I wanted you to—to come in and find me like this or to seek you out myself, whether I wanted you to be rough or be— _hnn_ —gentle, if I wanted your mouth or your fingers or your strap, or if I wanted you to tell me to fuck myself on a vibrator until you told me I could stop, or—or—"

Ferdinand had honestly intended to let Hubert finish her spiel, but her words, punctuated as they were by little cries and gasps, were sending Ferdinand’s brain into a flurry of imagined scenarios, each more arousing than the last. Dizzy with the possibilities, Ferdinand swallowed the rest of Hubert’s words in a searing kiss, sucking fervently on her tongue. Hubert shuddered, moaning into Ferdinand’s mouth.

“We have all the time in the world, my love,” Ferdinand panted, “so whatever you want to do tonight, we shall, and save the rest for another day.”

“Fuck, Ferdinand, I don’t _know_ , I don’t know what I want, that’s _why_ I didn’t try it sooner.” Hubert keened, grinding faster against the heel of Ferdinand’s palm as she worked her fingers over the spot that made Hubert’s legs quake and her thumb over Hubert’s clit. “Just—just—you decide!”

“Well then, should I tell you what I think?”

Hubert nodded fervently, whining sweetly. Ferdinand crushed Hubert close, savoring the way she trembled, and fucked her fingers into Hubert with renewed vigor, wanting more than anything to hear Hubert cry out again and again.

“I think you look so good like this, Hubert, so lovely, so wanton, wrapped up like a gift for me to wreck, my beautiful wife just waiting to be fucked.” Ferdinand exhaled harshly, fighting desperately to keep her own wits about her with Hubert’s blunt nails clawing into her scalp and shoulders. “I want to see you come apart, want to see you bite the sleeve and drool all over my jacket, want to smell your sweat and sex in the collar when I wear it and remember what you look like now, riding my fingers and crying for more.”

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Hubert groaned, eyes squeezed shut as she clenched on Ferdinand’s fingers. “Please—"

Hubert yelped, arms tightening around Ferdinand’s shoulders as she stood, hitching Hubert up to get a better grip on her lanky thighs. “Should I have you against the wall? Or throw you on the bed and fold you in half to watch your gorgeous cunt leak around my strap?”

Ferdinand nosed one of the fresh bruises blooming on Hubert’s collar, then tilted her head up to whisper directly into Hubert’s ear. “Or maybe I should make you ride me until your legs give out, play with you while you sit on my strap until you’re crying for it, crying for me to fuck you just the way you need it.”

“Fuck, any of those, any of those, just let me come, please, Ferdinand, Ferdinand—" Hubert was writhing hard against Ferdinand, desperate for friction, making it difficult to keep holding on. Rather than risk dropping her and ruining the moment, Ferdinand turned to throw her back onto the mattress, pinning her wrists overhead with one hand and pushing two fingers back into her sopping cunt with the other.

Hubert looked utterly debauched, face flushed and hair beyond mussed, lips bitten pink and long legs spread wantonly to accommodate Ferdinand. Her chest was heaving as she panted and cried, the varsity jacket splayed open to bare her small breasts to Ferdinand’s appreciative gaze.

“You look so good, Hubert, so good for me, so perfect.” Ferdinand bit and sucked at Hubert’s neck as she settled a thumb with practiced ease into the exact rhythm and pressure Hubert liked on her clit. “I want to see you come for me, feel your cunt clench around my fingers and hear you choke on my name. Can you do that for me, Hubert, love? Come for me, darling, I’m yours.”

The volume of Hubert’s cries was reaching a fever pitch, sending a matching chord thrumming in Ferdinand’s chest, a resounding crescendo as Hubert’s orgasm overtook her and cut her moans short. Her back arched, thighs seizing tight around Ferdinand as she gasped out a three-part noise that might have been an attempt at Ferdinand’s name. Unable to help herself, Ferdinand laid a sloppy kiss on Hubert’s open mouth, dragging her lips and teeth down over Hubert’s sharp jaw to hear those rabbit-quick breaths against her ear.

“Shh, shh, shh, you did so well, my love.” Ferdinand gentled Hubert through the aftershocks, keenly aware now of her own cunt soaking through her underwear. She withdrew her fingers, sucking off as much of Hubert’s slick as she could before wiping them on the sheets, sighing happily. “I could watch that all day,” she told Hubert, who as usual looked mostly insensate post-orgasm. “Seeing you come never loses its charm. Should I get the harness out?”

“No, c’mere,” Hubert mumbled, eyes closed and patting blindly with her now-freed hands until she found Ferdinand’s hip. “I haven’t unpacked any of the sex stuff yet and you’re going to be exhausted all of tomorrow if you don’t sleep soon.”

Ferdinand stared at her. “But you went digging for my old varsity jacket?”

“…Perhaps.”

Ferdinand shucked off her pants and underwear, grinning all the while. “You had better believe that we are going to revisit this in depth, Hubert.”

“Yes, yes, I will admit to some eagerness at the prospect, are you satisfied?” Hubert opened her eyes to smile at Ferdinand, beckoning again. “Now come sit on my face, it’s well past midnight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand _said_ they were going to revisit the topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A necessary disclaimer: never let it be said I know anything about softball or chemical biology, or graduate programs.

It was not until some weeks later that the house was finally sorted enough to leave time and energy for revisiting the topic of Ferdinand’s old varsity jacket. In the meantime, Ferdinand discovered her old softball kit, both the home and away uniforms in pristine condition.

“It’s almost enough to make me miss it,” she told Hubert.

“You could join the local league. It’s San Francisco, there’s probably even a queer women’s team.”

“And you’ll come watch our games if I do, Miss ‘It’s Not Cricket But I Suppose It’s Bearable’?”

“Of course,” Hubert sniffed, mock-dismissive. “Whyever would I pass up the chance to watch Ferdinand von Aegir in softball pants for a few hours on a weekend? It’s the only redeeming quality of the sport.”

Ferdinand laughed and pulled her wife into a hug, nuzzling close and planting a wet smack onto Hubert’s cheek. “I’ll be sure to make it worth your while, my dear.”

Hubert smiled, pecking Ferdinand’s cheek in return. “There is no need to make it worth my while. You are my wife, ergo it is worth my time to be there.”

“You are so sweet, Hubert,” Ferdinand sighed dreamily. “Imagine telling first-year Ferdinand von Aegir that Hubert von Vestra would be saying such lovely things to me and mean every word.”

\----

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Hubert hissed, glaring at her phone. “I’ll kill them.”

Hubert was standing by their front door, shoes already on and keys in hand, radiating a stronger aura of malevolence than usual for her when anticipating a sports event.

Ferdinand paused her third and final pre-game inventory of her equipment bag. “What’s wrong?”

“Some imbecile at the lab has gone and made a terrible mess of things.” Hubert showed Ferdinand the screen.

> _From: cdsa2015@mymail.eit.edu_
> 
> _To: CHEMBIO@LISTSERV.EIT.EDU_
> 
> _Subject: [Vestra Lab] HELP_
> 
> _AAAAA ONE OF THE UNDERGRADS LET ALL THE MICE OUT PLEASE HEL P THEY’RE EVERYKLWHERE_
> 
> _\---_
> 
> _Sent from Chelsea’s iPhone_

There was also a photo attachment, though Ferdinand was not sure if this had been deliberate. It depicted, from what she could tell, a series of blurs and a shape that might have been a mouse’s retreating tail in the lower-left corner. Ferdinand was no expert in the intricacies of managing one of the most cutting-edge chemical biology labs in the country, but that did, in fact, look like a terrible mess.

“I’m deeply sorry, my love, but it looks like I will have to excuse myself,” Hubert sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I truly was looking forward to attending your game, and now some bumbling idiot has gone and ruined it all. This is going to take hours to fix.”

Ferdinand’s heart sank somewhat, but she did her best to muster up a smile and kiss Hubert’s scowling lips. “It is all right. Go fix what needs fixing, darling. I will see you after.”

The crease in Hubert’s brow had relaxed somewhat when Ferdinand pulled back. “I love you,” she murmured, gazing soft into Ferdinand’s eyes. “I’m sorry to test your patience so.”

Ferdinand melted a little, leaning up to peck her on the lips again. “I love you too. Some things can’t be helped.”

“Unfortunately,” Hubert grumbled. “I am going to eviscerate whichever fool child is responsible for this.” She wound an arm around Ferdinand’s waist before Ferdinand could pull away. “Do you have everything you need?”

Ferdinand gave her equipment bag a final pat-down. “I believe so,” she said, smiling up at her wife.

“Good.” Hubert pulled Ferdinand into a bruising kiss. “Go crush your opponents. I look forward to hearing all about it afterwards.”

Head spinning a little from the unexpected force and passion of it, Ferdinand fumbled the latch on their front door. “Will do!” On her second attempt she managed to get the door open, Hubert chuckling all the while.

“If all goes well, I may be able to resolve this by evening. We could try that little French place.”

“That sounds lovely. Keep me updated!” Ferdinand called over her shoulder. “And try not to scare your undergrads too much!”

\----

“I’m sorry!” the guilty undergrad wailed. “I really didn’t mean to!”

“I still don’t see how you managed to go from accidentally opening one cage to accidentally opening _all_ of them,” Lavie muttered.

Hubert groaned, dragging a hand over her face. She was missing hours of her rare weekend off for this? Luckily, the lab monitor, before sending the panicked email, had had the presence of mind to seal off the exits as soon as she noticed the first escaped mouse. Now Hubert and her students were on a mad quest to catch the fugitives before they could chew on anything important or dangerous.

Miraculously, they had managed to capture the majority of them in one fell swoop, thanks to a clever bit of tactics and engineering. This was why Lavie was Hubert’s favorite advisee. She would be getting nothing less than glowing recommendations when the time came. Hubert would make sure of it.

“Ha! Gotcha!” a different undergrad yelled, holding aloft a squeaking rodent. “I think that’s the last of them, Dr. Vestra.”

They cross-checked the inventory lists one last time, making sure that they had, in fact, recaptured the entirety of the laboratory’s rodent population. By the time Hubert looked at the clock, it was well past noon. She had missed the entirety of Ferdinand’s softball game over mice. _Mice._

Hubert dug her fingers into her temples, trying to dissipate her brewing headache at the thought. “Have you all eaten yet?”

Lavie looked pointedly at an empty Tupperware that had once held what looked like a delicious lunch, sacrificed as bait to a worthy cause.

“Say no more. We’ll go to the Sichuan place. Lunch is on me.” Hubert fixed a withering eye on the quailing undergrad who had started the whole debacle. “Yes, even for you.”

\----

Ferdinand groaned to herself. What a farce. Six whole innings of stalemate! Though she had been disappointed at first to hear that Hubert was going to miss the game, she was grateful for her absence now.

She surreptitiously checked her phone. One of her teammates was animatedly chattering about something to do with the merits of farming cooperatives, but Ferdinand was more curious to see how her wife was doing.

> _[12:47 PM] Hubie: We managed to catch all the mice. Lavie has once again proven to be the best graduate student in the department. I will be taking the students to lunch at the Sichuan place. Hopefully, I can catch you at the afterparty._
> 
> _[12:48 PM] Hubie: I wish I could have been watching you play. Even the dullest softball game would be preferable to spending my Saturday morning chasing rodents._
> 
> _[1:06 PM] Hubie: Damn, how bad is it?_

Ferdinand typed back. _Terrible! We finally eked out a win, though. If you’re still at Hi Family, I’ll see you there!_

The three dots cycled for a moment.

> _[1:47 PM] Hubie: I shall look forward to seeing you and hearing all about it, then._

Ferdinand sent three heart sparkle emojis and added a few exclamation points afterwards for good measure, before slipping her phone back into her pocket.

\----

Lunch passed swimmingly. Hubert had already eaten and sent off her students, so she simply pulled up a chair alongside Ferdinand to greet her teammates and follow the small talk for a while. One of her elegant hands drifted down to absently massage Ferdinand’s knee and thigh under the table. It was a welcome point of contact. Ferdinand found herself leaning closer to Hubert over the course of the meal, relaxing into her wife’s side as best she could while they were sitting in separate chairs.

Eventually, Hubert’s hand drifted north, past the realm of idle motion to tease at Ferdinand’s inner thigh. Ferdinand pointedly jostled her leg, but Hubert only moved her hand higher, the corner of her lips twitching up by the tiniest of degrees.

“Hubert,” Ferdinand hissed.

Hubert pretended not to hear her. By now her fingers were a bare inch and a half from stroking over Ferdinand’s crotch. Ferdinand hoped desperately that her face betrayed nothing of this development to her teammates.

“ _Dear,_ ” she hissed again, elbowing Hubert’s side.

Hubert had the audacity to laugh at Ferdinand, hand slipping away as she stood and began to gather her things, excusing herself from the table amid protests from the rest of their dining companions. “I’ll see you at home, Ferdinand,” she said. “Enjoy the rest of your meal.”

Ferdinand flushed pink, seeing her varsity jacket tucked in the crook of Hubert’s elbow, and pinker as her eyes met Hubert’s knowing smile. “I’ll be there soon,” she promised.

\----

As soon as their front door was locked behind her, Hubert strode into their bedroom, pausing only long enough to toss everything that wasn’t Ferdinand’s varsity jacket onto the sofa. She liked her new job and recognized that she had been incredibly fortunate to snag such a prestigious professorship so soon after finishing her doctorate. The timing was trebly auspicious, as not only had Ferdinand found suitable work nearby, but the other Black Eagles were also slowly flocking back to California. All that being said, Hubert missed having just a smidge more freedom to indulge in Ferdinand’s company.

Grad school was demanding, yes, as was the additional work assisting her advisor, but it meant a degree more of flexibility to spend time with her wife, even if it was just to toy idly with Ferdinand’s hair as she slept beside Hubert through late nights of studying. Right now, though, Hubert wanted nothing more than to get railed into the mattress until she forgot about squandering the morning on chasing mice like some kind of second-rate Looney Toons bit. Even she wasn’t so repressed she couldn’t admit _that_.

From their bedside drawer, she pulled out her favorite vibrating strap-on and Ferdinand’s favorite harness, taking the former to sanitize appropriately (additional precautions never hurt) and neatly laying out the latter at the foot of the bed.

Then Hubert closed the blinds and poured two tall glasses of water, leaving them atop the nightstand with the lube. She stripped naked, tossing her clothes into the laundry basket, and pulled the varsity jacket over her bare shoulders. With the set pieces ready to go, Hubert checked her phone, which had pinged several times since arriving home.

> _[2:31 PM] Ferdinand: Did you really just spend fifteen minutes feeling me up under the table and then LEAVE?!_
> 
> _[2:34 PM] Ferdinand: Hubert von Aegir-Vestra, I am going to END you. These are perfectly lovely people who are telling me about their lives and local bookstores and tea cafes and all I can think about is you in my goddess-damned jacket!_
> 
> _[2:52 PM] Ferdinand: We’re getting the check! Your end is nigh!_
> 
> _[2:52 PM] Ferdinand: I love you!_

Hubert smirked when she saw that Ferdinand had followed that with several tsunami emojis and a pair of eyes. Hook, line, and sinker.

Not ten minutes later, Hubert heard the front door click open and the sound of Ferdinand’s footsteps, the dull thud of her softball equipment hitting the floorboards and the louder slaps of her cleats doing the same. “Hubert?”

Ferdinand looked incredible, face flushed and slightly out of breath, her ginger hair mussed, a bright and expectant look on her sun-freckled face as she peered around their little house. She must have jogged the rest of the way from the metro station. Something in Hubert went soft and warm, knowing that it was she who was expected, who brought such joy to Ferdinand’s well-loved face. Hubert swallowed, mouth dry, and stepped out of the shadowed hallway to stand before her wife. “Hello,” she said, a sudden and irrational bout of shyness hobbling her tongue.

Her embarrassment dissolved as quickly as it had come, replaced by arousal as Ferdinand’s gaze went dark and lustful, fond smile undercut with a slightly predatory edge.

“Hello.” Ferdinand crossed the room to meet Hubert; her hands, lightly calloused, stroked the small of Hubert’s back. “How solicitous, getting handsy in a restaurant and now greeting me like this.”

Hubert let her own hands rest on Ferdinand’s upper arms, enjoying the tangible reminder of her wife’s strength.

“As I see it, I want desperately to forget about well-meaning idiot undergraduates, and you are in need of some stress relief after a frustrating game. And you had such wonderful things to say the last time I wore this.” She allowed her fingertips to tap a few lazy beats against Ferdinand’s triceps. “I wondered if you might indulge me again.”

“A sound proposal.” Ferdinand leaned closer until they were almost nose to nose. “What did you have in mind?”

Hubert chuckled. “You’ll see momentarily, but for now I would just like to enjoy your lips on mine.”

There was barely any distance to close between them, lips meeting chaste and sweet in the middle. Hubert sighed a tiny sigh and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Ferdinand responded in kind, the warmth of her idly wandering hands only adding to the heat building in Hubert’s gut. After years of being together, kissing Ferdinand came as easily as breathing, as warm and as comforting as a blanket fresh out of the dryer.

As much as they could have continued like that for the rest of the afternoon and been quite content for it, Hubert had a vision, and it wanted execution, no matter how soft Ferdinand’s bitten-pink lips or how sharp the nip of her teeth. “May I undress you?”

“Of course.”

Hubert started by gently tugging the elastic out of Ferdinand’s golden hair, allowing it to spill in waves around her wife’s face and shoulders. She tossed the hairband aside, running her fingers through the slightly tangled mess and fluffing it out. Standing so close together, Hubert could smell the sweat under Ferdinand’s deodorant. She proceeded apace to the uniform top, admiring for one moment more how it pulled tight over Ferdinand’s muscled chest and shoulders before unbuttoning it two-thirds of the way down. Hubert pulled the lapels open just so, exposing freckled collarbones, dark red sports bra, and a hint of soft belly belying the iron core beneath.

“You aren’t being very thorough,” Ferdinand teased. “Where is that Vestra diligence?”

“Am I not permitted a bit of artistry? Let me alone, I’m working.” Hubert smiled to herself, lips twitching as she recalled that time long ago when she had begrudgingly agreed to go watch Ferdinand’s game with the rest of their friends and spent the evening after staring at her dorm room’s ceiling trying desperately to reconcile long-despised loudmouth Ferdinand von Aegir from the first-years’ writing seminar with the sapphic dream that was Ferdinand von Aegir at bat, silent and laser-focused.

Ferdinand’s marigold-bright eyes, hair like the golden poppies of her hometown, the freckles smattered on every inch of her tanned skin like so many carelessly scattered seeds. Ferdinand showing off some stupid bicycle trick, Ferdinand helping first-years with heavy boxes on move-in day, Ferdinand pressing forward into Hubert’s personal space in the middle of a particularly passionate argument. Ferdinand blushing furiously when Hubert startled her in the library stacks late at night, Ferdinand swallowing hard when Hubert glowered down at her, Ferdinand straightening unconsciously whenever Hubert snapped out a retort to some other idiot after Edelgard’s valuable time. Ferdinand, Ferdinand, Ferdinand.

Whatever fantasies Hubert had conjured back then could hardly compare to Ferdinand in the present, who laughed, reeling Hubert in by the waist to kiss her. “Well, do not work so hard that you are unable to enjoy the fruits of your labor,” she said, lips against Hubert’s own.

“Oh, believe me, I will be enjoying them.” Hubert replied absently, much more attentive to unbuttoning her wife’s shirt the rest of the way so that she could run her hands over Ferdinand’s shoulders. “Off with your bra, now.”

Ferdinand obliged, pulling it over her head. Hubert indulged herself, kneading gently at Ferdinand’s bare breasts and bending to touch her nose to Ferdinand’s ear, her mouth along the line of Ferdinand’s neck and the swoop of Ferdinand’s collarbones. Ferdinand’s shirt was still stubbornly hanging on, so Hubert slipped her hand beneath Ferdinand’s waistband to tug it free and let it fall to the floor. It was only expedient for Hubert to give the tantalizing curve of Ferdinand’s rear a firm squeeze while she was there, kneading the muscle with the heel of her hand.

Ferdinand arched a little closer at that, helped along by Hubert’s fingers tangled in the hair at her nape. “Hubert,” she sighed as Hubert let go to kneel, trailing worshipful kisses down her sternum and belly along the way.

“Let me taste your cunt.”

“We are not even in our bedroom yet.” Ferdinand giggled, back against the wall as she carded her fingers through Hubert’s hair.

“All the more reason to let me,” Hubert rasped, burying her nose in the crease where Ferdinand’s thigh met hip, inhaling to drown her senses in the smell of Ferdinand’s sweat and the hint of wet cunt. There was dirt streaked on her tight pants, but Hubert hardly minded when they so adoringly hugged the generous curve of Ferdinand’s hips and the thickly muscled legs Hubert so loved to have wrapped around her face. “It’s about time we christened this part of the house.”

“Well, when you put it that way—” Ferdinand cut herself off on a sharp inhale and a breathy moan as Hubert mouthed wetly over her clit through the fabric, hands busy with the buttons of her fly. “H-h—Hubert.”

Wasting no more time, Hubert peeled the pants down to mid-thigh and wrapped her hands around Ferdinand’s hips, pulling them close so that Hubert could kiss and lap at her cunt. Hubert could feel the muscles of Ferdinand’s rear flex as she arched forward to meet her and groaned at the roll of powerful sinew under skin.

Eyes closed, Hubert drank in the rich musky smell of Ferdinand and the sounds spilling from Ferdinand’s mouth. Nothing could truly capture what it felt like to be here, head between Ferdinand’s legs, Ferdinand’s hand buried in her hair as she ground her clit against Hubert’s nose. The slick heat and the gasps of adoration almost had Hubert sneaking a hand down to touch her own clit, an impulse she ruthlessly quashed by instead easing a finger into Ferdinand’s cunt alongside her tongue. Ferdinand would never begrudge Hubert her own pleasure, but Hubert preferred the clarity of mind to focus on all the little details she knew would drive Ferdinand more swiftly to her peak.

Besides, there were better things than touching herself on the horizon, like getting fucked senseless with that vibrating strap-on.

Ferdinand’s ensuing full-body shudder made Hubert groan, licking deeper, letting Ferdinand ride her tongue and finger as best she could. They moaned in unison when Ferdinand came, gushing slick onto Hubert’s face. Ferdinand’s thighs tensed around Hubert’s ears, hand buried in her close-cropped curls as she arched, shaky knees barely keeping her upright against the wall.

Some mischievous urge drove Hubert to seal her lips gingerly over Ferdinand’s oversensitive clit and suck, triggering a beautiful wail that had her cunt leaking in sympathy with Ferdinand’s, still fluttering with little irregular clenches around her finger.

“That’s quite—quite enough of that, dear,” Ferdinand panted, sounding absolutely wrecked as she pulled Hubert off by the hair. “I—ah, haah,” she whimpered as Hubert withdrew her finger, making a show of licking it clean. “I do believe it’s your turn now.”

\---

When Ferdinand had recovered somewhat, she pulled her pants off the rest of the way before hauling Hubert up and over her shoulder, ignoring protests about leaving the mess of garments in the hallway.

“Perhaps you should have thought about that before you stripped me naked and ate me out in the foyer, hmm?” Hubert could hear the amusement in Ferdinand’s voice as she pinched Hubert’s inner thigh, pulling a yelp and a hiss from Hubert’s lips. “Shh, I have you.”

Unbothered by Hubert’s grumbling and her token attempts at resistance, Ferdinand carried her into the bedroom, tumbling them both onto the bed. Somewhere in the shuffle, Hubert ended up on top of Ferdinand, back to chest.

“Can you at least put on the harness before you start teasing me out of my mind?” Ferdinand’s hands were already warm on Hubert’s belly, her lips leaving affectionate kisses on the shell of Hubert’s ear.

“All right, all right,” Ferdinand disentangled herself and stuck out her tongue for a moment before her smile turned more earnest. “As long as you’re enjoying yourself,” she said, sincere.

Hubert let out a fond chuckle, watching Ferdinand adjust the straps. “I am. I will enjoy it more when I do not have to wait for you to fumble with the harness when you could be fucking me instead.”

“You make a good point.” Ferdinand took advantage of the natural pause to drink some water, offering Hubert the other cup. As Hubert fully planned to be pounded into incoherency, she took a long sip herself while she waited for Ferdinand to resume their previous positions.

“Look at you,” Ferdinand sighed, when her chin was hooked once more over Hubert’s shoulder. “So beautiful, laid out just for me.” She smoothed her hands down Hubert’s front, from her collarbones to her narrow hips, running calloused palms over pale thighs and spreading them to bare Hubert’s slick cunt to view. “Keep those there for me, my dear.”

Hubert was tempted to play at being mutinous, just to see what Ferdinand might do about it, but decided against it and kept her legs apart as Ferdinand’s hands continued to wander. One splayed possessively over her sternum and the base of her throat, while the other—

She heard the quiet buzz of Ferdinand clicking the vibrator onto its lowest setting, the sound alone enough for Hubert’s back to tense on a sudden intake of breath.

“Now,” Ferdinand purred, “why don’t you let me know what else you had in mind for the afternoon?” She dragged the silicon toy on a meandering path from Hubert’s knee to inner thigh, and from inner thigh up her belly to circle her nipples, drawing a gasping noise from Hubert’s throat. “Tell me how you want it, Hubert.”

“A-ah, well—" Hubert took a deep breath to steady herself as she watched Ferdinand play with the hair on her mons, the vibrator still twirling a lazy but difficult to ignore circuit around Hubert’s breast. “Well, what you were saying last time, about, what was it? Making me ride you until my legs gave out, and making me beg for it? Something along those lines if you’ll recall.”

Ferdinand hummed acquiescence into Hubert’s ear, hands trading places so that the vibrator stroked with maddening lightness over the outside edge of Hubert’s labia, while the other hand played idly with Hubert’s breast. “I do recall. And I’ve more to say, if you’ll hear me out.”

Hubert gasped at the scrape of teeth against the nape of her neck, teasing kisses tracing a line from her ear to her shoulder and doing just as much to infuriate as to arouse. “At your leisure,” she said, in a tone that she hoped strongly suggested otherwise, trying not to whine and failing miserably as Ferdinand teased the vibrator all around her cunt without getting any closer to where Hubert wanted it.

“If you want to get fucked, you’ll have to be patient.” She could hear Ferdinand’s smile, even as her wife let out a put-upon sigh. “I’m exhausted, my dear.”

“Crocodile tears,” Hubert snarled, and bucked her hips, trying to get the vibrator on her clit and snarling more when Ferdinand lifted the toy away altogether.

In this particular moment, Hubert regretted the varsity jacket, as it prevented her from fully enjoying the press of Ferdinand’s bare chest against her back when her wife curled an arm tight around her torso, pinning her in place. “We played eleven innings,” she said, stern words imprinting themselves in Hubert’s ear with the same bruising force. “The sooner you behave, the sooner you’ll get what you want.”

Where the varsity jacket prevented skin-to-skin contact it made up for in being an excellent reminder that it was Ferdinand holding her effortlessly in place as she thrashed one last time and stilled, desperate for more and half-wild with the wanting. How many times had Hubert thought about this? Bright Ferdinand on the field, her typical air of flightiness gone, her whole focus bent on Hubert alone, all-consuming as the burning August sun. Hubert twisted her hands into the sheets, biting her lip to stifle another whine of frustration as Ferdinand started to talk.

“I love your breasts. Such perfect little handfuls, such a delight to play with.” Ferdinand dragged a choked moan out of Hubert as she began twisting, rolling, and plucking at the nubs between her fingers. “A study in all the loveliest pinks, with your sweet flush coloring your chest. I shall certainly have to revisit the subject.”

Hubert trembled, wishing badly that she could hide her face in Ferdinand’s neck. In lieu of that, she squeezed her eyes shut, overwhelmed.

“Good girl,” Ferdinand whispered. “You have the right idea, staying so still for me.”

The buzz of the vibrator seemed almost deafening by comparison, over-sensitized as Hubert was to its resumed migrations from knee to inner thigh and back. She dipped a finger into Hubert’s cunt, sinking it to the knuckle in one easy motion, just enough to wet it with slick and feed it into Hubert’s gasping mouth. Hubert groaned, her own cunt on Ferdinand’s fingers a familiar taste, but no less erotic for it.

“I love how wet you get for me. So messy, no one would ever guess how sloppy your cunt gets from a few strokes.” She clicked the vibrator to its next highest setting, finally running its tip in a delicate line against Hubert’s cunt, resting it just below her clit. “Just for me.”

Hubert could no longer hold still at that, arching in a desperate attempt to grind against the toy. Her eyes fluttered open, hazy and confused, as Ferdinand clicked the toy off and withdrew her hand from Hubert’s mouth. She barely had a moment with her bewilderment before Ferdinand sank two fingers into her cunt instead, arm once more like an iron bar around her torso.

“Look at you, almost frantic with it.” Ferdinand laughed, not unkindly, as Hubert’s heels dug into the mattress. The two fingers dragged in and out at an agonizing pace. “Lucky for you, my dear, I think I’m just about ready to let you have what you want.”

She peeled one of Hubert’s hands from where it was clawing at the sheets and pressed the toy into her grasp. “Go ahead.”

“About time,” Hubert muttered. She turned to look at her smiling wife, something molten pooling in her core at the smug, salacious look on Ferdinand’s face. By now Hubert’s cunt was almost aching for it, the fleeting touch Ferdinand’s fingers only fueling her need, not sating it. She fumbled a little as she secured the toy to the harness, fumbled again with the lube, and then fumbled some more as she reshuffled their limbs so that she could straddle her wife and finally, _finally_ sink onto the toy.

Hubert moaned deep in her chest, shuddering at the delicious slow stretch of it filling her cunt. Biting her lip, she rose up again, clenching down purposely to feel the pull of it against her insides.

Ferdinand tapped her hip. “Come on now,” she said, eyes twinkling. “We don’t have all day.”

Hubert scowled but dropped down again. Soon she had worked up a satisfying rhythm, gasping as she found the perfect angle, bouncing in Ferdinand’s lap to get the press of the strap exactly where she wanted. Her thighs were already starting to burn, not nearly practiced enough at the motion to get herself to orgasm on the power of muscle alone. It was not long until she had to pause, panting from both the effort and from the frustrated heat in her gut.

“What’s the matter, Hubert?” Ferdinand said, toying idly with trimmed hair above Hubert’s clit. “Already tired?”

“Shut up,” Hubert bit out, between gasps. She ground her hips in a tight circle, trying for some friction on her clit. Whether it came from Ferdinand’s torso or her calloused fingertips, she cared not. “Fuck,” she groaned, the toy rubbing inside her cunt.

“Don’t curse,” Ferdinand chided, smirking.

“I’ll curse as much as I want.” Hubert gave a tentative attempt at a bounce. Finding that her legs didn’t immediately protest, she tried to pace herself, biting down on the whimpers that threatened to escape as her arousal mounted, tension wracking her back, a spasm costing her the newfound rhythm and jarring a moan from her lips. Ferdinand was tracing patterns up and down her legs, occasionally squeezing and groping, sometimes running soothing hands along her back. Hubert tried to focus on those gentle touches instead of the renewed searing in her legs or the scream bubbling deep in her chest as the frustration built with no relief in sight.

By now, sweat was starting to make wearing the varsity jacket uncomfortable. Hubert shrugged it off her shoulders, bunching the garment around her elbows and sighing in relief at the cool air on her back. Ferdinand, of course, was no help at all, pupils blown wide as she took the opportunity to lean in close and kiss up the line of Hubert’s throat. “You look so good like this,” she whispered, playing with Hubert’s breasts, squeezing them gently and occasionally pinching at Hubert’s nipples to draw a shiver out of her. “Are you going to continue?”

Hubert growled a little under her breath. “Yes, damn you.” She rocked back up onto her knees, groaning when her thighs protested the effort.

A wholly undignified whine ripped its way out of her throat as Ferdinand chose that exact moment to click the button at the base of the strap, re-activating the vibrations. Hubert sobbed, almost flinching off the toy at the sudden stimulation, fighting uselessly against Ferdinand’s grasp as she pulled her back down, pushing the full length of the vibrating strap inside her cunt. “Fuck! Ferdinand!”

“Keep going,” Ferdinand said. At least she was panting too, the vibrations surely hitting her clit just as much as they were Hubert’s g-spot. “I know you can do it,” she purred. “Fuck yourself to completion, and then it will be my turn.”

Hubert stifled a howl of equal parts frustration and lust. She bit hard on a knuckle as she resumed something that could charitably be called riding Ferdinand’s strap. Less charitably, it might be called humping helplessly against her wife’s torso, grinding the toy deeper as she chased her orgasm.

“Can’t,” she whined, finding her legs tiring again even with sweet release so tantalizingly close.

“Can’t what?” Ferdinand asked, damnably smug.

“Can’t do it,” Hubert moaned, clawing weakly at Ferdinand’s chest as her hips gave an involuntary, exhausted little twitch, sending frissons of not-enough pleasure up her spine. “I can’t move anymore, need you to fuck me, Ferdinand, please!”

Ferdinand kissed her, biting deliciously at Hubert’s lips, then soothing them with her tongue. “You beg so sweetly, love, let me hear more,” she murmured, into Hubert’s panting mouth.

“Touch me, damn you, I just need you to touch me, fuck me, I’m so _close_ —”

Ferdinand thrust her hips upwards, fucking hard into Hubert with a suddenness that made her yelp and moan. “Like that, dear?”

“Yes, fuck, yes, don’t _stop_ doing that, what the fuck? Please, Ferdinand,” she begged, well past the point of caring about such insignificant things as dignity when Ferdinand was staring at her like that, eyes burning like a banked flame and _not fucking her_. “Just fuck me, please, I can’t, I can’t take it.”

Ferdinand’s patience was evidently wearing thin as well because she started to move at long last. “Perfect, so perfect. Just rest, my darling, I’ll make you feel so good,” she breathed. “Oh, you’re dripping with it, Hubert, do you hear that?”

Hubert could hear it, the obscene wet squelch of the toy in her cunt, the slap of skin on skin, and the slight creaking of the mattress, but mostly she was rolling her head back and shoving her knuckles into her mouth, sobbing out a noise that might have started life as Ferdinand’s name. She was too exhausted to do anything but go absolutely boneless as Ferdinand picked up the pace, incapable of doing anything but spread her legs wider and slump against Ferdinand’s chest, panting incoherently. Her wife was whispering more quiet little praises into her ear, holding Hubert in place as she fucked upwards in short, quick thrusts that ground the vibrating toy against Hubert’s g-spot over and over again.

The coup-de-grâce finally came when she slipped a hand down to rub at Hubert’s clit, barely completing a single circle before Hubert came, shuddering and clenching, unbearable pleasure and intense relief searing through her, whiting out her awareness.

Mercifully, Ferdinand turned the vibrations lower, then off altogether as Hubert came down from her high. The reprieve was brief—no sooner had Hubert’s breathing begun to slow than Ferdinand resumed playing with her clit. The iron grip on Hubert’s hip prevented her from squirming away, the pressure verging on painful after having just come.

To make things worse (or better?), Ferdinand began to rock her hips again, slow and shallow. Hubert stifled a scream by biting into the muscle where Ferdinand’s neck met her shoulder. It was so _much_ , so soon after her orgasm that tears were forming in her eyes as she was fucked.

Ferdinand turned her head to murmur into Hubert’s ear. “Do you want to stop, my dear?”

Exhausted though she was, Hubert shook her head.

“Then let me hear you,” Ferdinand said, and pulled her upright by the nape, mouth leaving sloppy kisses over her bare chest. Her tongue and teeth laved and scraped over Hubert’s nipples in a maddening, alternating dance.

Hubert grasped feebly at Ferdinand’s hair, whimpering freely, unable to decide whether to push closer or lean away. Ferdinand could and would keep at it until they were puffy and swollen, and had done so in the past while Hubert writhed under her, rutting against a firm thigh and deft fingers until she came for a second and third time, pain and pleasure melding then as they melded now.

Ferdinand left Hubert’s chest with one last lingering kiss, sitting up to kiss her mouth, plundering her lips with practiced ease as Hubert struggled to pull together the wits to keep up. “Exquisite,” she purred, grinding her hips so that the toy made tight circles inside Hubert’s cunt. Hubert was sure there would be a veritable waterfall of marks decorating her neck, shoulders, and chest when she next looked.

“Fuck,” Hubert slurred, unsure herself whether it was a request or just a general expression of her senses vacating the premises.

“If that’s what you want,” Ferdinand chuckled and rolled them over so that she was kneeling between Hubert’s spread legs, planting a quick kiss and nip to the inside of Hubert’s knee. She smiled down at her, innocent like she wasn’t clearly sneaking a hand down to turn the toy on again.

Hubert shuddered, clawing lines down Ferdinand’s back as the vibrator jumped to life, its head resting just inside her cunt. Against her labia the vibrations were already overwhelming; when Ferdinand slid the strap over Hubert’s clit, lube and slick easing the way, Hubert’s orgasm hit her like a clothesline punch out of nowhere. Toes curling, she came for a second time, too stunned to even cry out.

Ferdinand easily slung her around onto her front, drawing a weak moan out of Hubert as the buzzing toy slid back inside her still-clenching cunt. Soon enough she was fucking into Hubert with long, sure strokes that made Hubert quaver in place, muffling her cries into a pillow.

“Good girl, you’re doing so well, Hubert,” Ferdinand soothed, folding herself over Hubert’s back to whisper into Hubert’s ear. She toyed with Hubert’s abused nipples, drawing out another desperate, overstimulated little noise. “Will you come for me again like this? I want to see you crying for it, dearest.”

Hubert buried her wail into the sheets, back arching as she scrabbled for something to hold on to against the relentless onslaught of pleasure. Ferdinand’s forehead pressed against her nape, teeth scraping briefly over the slope of her shoulder. Hubert was well past the point of being able to meet Ferdinand’s thrusts with her own, but it hardly mattered with Ferdinand’s hands in a firm, unyielding grip around her hips, pulling them closer with each drive forward.

“Such a perfect mess, love seeing you like this, so good, so good, Hubert,” Ferdinand panted.

Her hair was spilling over Hubert’s back and curtaining both their faces, trapping her words and their breath in a hot, intimate cloister. She grabbed one of Hubert’s hands, interlacing their fingers, guiding them down to bump against where Hubert was stretched and dripping around the silicon toy. “Do you feel that? Your pretty cunt, clenching like you’ll never let go. Is this what you thought about, wearing my jacket, wanting to be fucked until you can’t even see straight?”

Hubert groaned, both at the obscenity of it all and the additional effect of her clit rubbing against their hands.

“I thought about you too,” Ferdinand gasped, rhythm stuttering a little, “saw you watching me, wanted you to see what I could do, wanted your attention any way I could get it. Your glares were enthralling on their own, I wanted to know every expression your eyes were capable of, every shape your lips could make around my name.”

She ground their joined hands more firmly on Hubert’s clit. “Come for me, Hubert, I want to hear you scream.”

Hubert did, every muscle in her body locking tense, shuddering at the toy still buzzing in her pulsing cunt.

Ferdinand pulled out and rolled her back over, throwing a leg over Hubert’s thigh and grinding down a handful of times, hair wild and strap-on leaving wet trails over Hubert’s hip until she too came, crying out.

She tilted sideways onto the mattress, landing in a heap, the impact making Hubert bounce slightly. Hubert could barely register the sound and motion of Ferdinand shucking off the harness and the strap-on with it, kicking them somewhere towards the end of the bed.

“Hhmrrrfgh,” she said, as Ferdinand gathered her close for cuddles.

“I am afraid I did not quite catch your meaning,” Ferdinand teased, stroking an idle hand through Hubert’s hair.

“Love you,” she clarified, at the gentle rumble of Ferdinand’s quiet laugh.

“I love you too.”

Sometime later, Hubert would probably wake up with her mouth disgustingly dry and have to chug down the rest of the water to rinse out the taste. After that, she would have to chivvy them both into the bathroom for a badly needed shower. Ferdinand would probably gripe affectionately about the mess of her hair after all of Hubert’s tugging, and then they would have to get dressed and figure out what to do for dinner.

That was later. For now, they could simply rest, arms around each other and legs tangled together, and while the remainder of the afternoon away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the last smut you will see from me for a while. I think I've fully exhausted my ability to describe horny scenarios for at least the next few months. In the meantime though, I will be working on some less E-rated but still very soft sapphic content for Ferdibert, as well as a few other things. 
> 
> You may notice that I have once again put this work in a series by itself. I have a few thousand words of English goth nerd Hubert and southern Californian jock prep Ferdinand's youthful college shenanigans tucked away for later, and you can subscribe to that if you want to read it when it's done.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos or comment on your way out, they are much appreciated <3333


End file.
